battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Neue Belkatsche Reichsmarine
If you've contacted us, it's for one of 2 things: 1) You're a UN/Allied Surrender Committee here to enforce the Treaty of Lumen by forcing us to surrender our ships. If this is the case, I'll have to shoot you right now. 2) You are a man/woman of honor, who knows the pain we endured, the humiliation that followed our undeserved defeat, after they already razed our cities to the ground, plundered our resources and ruined our nation's ability to even defend itself properly (granted, we probably would have lost anyway, but they didn't have to humiliate us in the process). You seek to restore justice to this world, and for that, I welcome you to the Neu Belkatsche Reichsmarine (New Belkan Imperial Navy to those of you who don't know Belkan; don't worry, you'll learn, particularly if you know Osean as Osean was originally a dialect of Belkan). How to Join and How to have ships added(OOC) Send this person a message to request an application to join and if you have any questions about requirements, guidelines etc. As for how to have ships added to the fleet, contact the same person as you would for an application for further instructions; be sure to have a picture of your ship and its specifications ready. Current Leadership *'Flottenadmiral Aaron Smith:' Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte (Surface Fleet) "Anton"; formerly a talented Frigate and Destroyer commander with the Osean Maritime Defense Force (though he was too young to fight in the Belkan War of 1995). Promoted to Fleet Admiral in the NBRM for efficiency and loyalty. Also a Ethnic Belkan which is why he left osea for Starke'ss cause *'Unterhintenadmiral Nick Walker:' Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte "Berthe" and Unterseeflotte "Berthe"; assigned the rank of "Kommandante" as a temporary measure until he has gained more combat experience, but effectively this rank is the equivalent of a Rear Admiral "Lower" for the time being. *'Flottenadmiral Greg Hooper:' Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte "Cäsar"; this person is the formerly anonymous benefactor that provided the resources we needed to rebuild the fleet. *'Unterhintenadmiral Ian Sleath': Commanding Officer of Oberflächeflotte "Dora". Other positions open. Former Leadership Grossadmiral Johann Starke: Status - Killed in Action: Commanded from the bridge of the experimental ship Lokki during a battle with the Odyssey. Went down with the ship after helping the wounded crew on the bridge get to a lifeboat. The Kommandflotte was either sunk by enemy fire or scuttled to prevent capture. *'Unterhintenadmiral Neil Wiethorn: Status - Prisoner of War:' Fleet "Emil" was engaged by Aurelian Naval Forces looking for Wiethorn. Outnumbered and surrounded, most of the fleet was destroyed. Wiethorn gave the order to surrender from the crippled Enterprise and was captured. He is currently awaiting a military trial on numerous charges including High Treason, Theft of Military Property, and Treason Resulting in Death. Fleets Oberflächenflotte "Anton" This fleet is commanded by Flotteadmiral Aaron Smith (aka Scoutwulf575), and is the second surface fleet in the NBRM following the annihilation of the original fleet. photo 1.JPG|the Schmerz class battleships photo 2.JPG|the Hurrikan destroyer is meant for ASuW and missiles for fortresses Oberflächenflotte "Bertha" This fleet is commanded by Rear Admiral (Lower) Nick Walker (aka Zombi3bane), and is the third surface fleet in the NBRM following the annihilation of the original fleet. Lollimewire.jpg|The DKM Nova Scotia. Out of service Chucktesta.jpg|DKM Scavenger - Out of service SMSkurtz.jpg|DKM Kürtz pre-dreadnought. Mikasa class Hurtigien.jpg|DKM Hürtigien. Mikasa class Scotian.jpg|The Nova Scotia IX. Out if service. Nova Scotia X, under construction, and confidential. No photos leaked..jpg|Nova Scotia X. Under construction, and confidential. No photos leaked. Unterseeflotte "Berthe" This fleet is commanded by Rear Admiral (Lower) Nick Walker (aka Zombi3bane), and is the first official submarine fleet of the NBRM. Science.jpg|Aperture, a cheap, experimental sub that can be used for reconnaissance. Aperture.jpg|Strömenkreig (storm war) I, a light submarine derived from the Aperture. Nope.exe.jpg|The strömenkreig II, an Örka class sub capable of holding 4 tubes. Oberflächenflotte "Cäsar" This fleet is commanded by Flottenadmiral Greg Hooper (aka Sambobsung). Any ships captured from UR factions will be reassigned to this fleet. Mass Driver/ Orbital Laser.jpg|In the time that I've been here, I've managed to use old connections to aquire a copy to Tenebrous' new Mass Driver. Almost identical to his recent one, this was done without him knowing until just recently. Oberflächenflotte "Dora" This fleet is commanded by Unterhinteradmiral Ian Sleath (aka Ark Royal377) Raserei_dry dock.jpeg|The Battleship Raserei in dry dock, VIP level. It is a hybrid of a battleship and an aircraft carrier, as well as the flagship of the Oberflächenflotte "Dora". '(NOTE: Raserei means 'Rage' in Belkan) Destroyer_Glucklich.png|The Destroyer Glücklich. It is a small, speedy - yet powerful - destroyer capable of sinking much stronger ships. (''Note: 'Glücklich' means 'lucky' in Belkan') Facilities Adlerschenze.jpg|Airbase Adlerschenze, a major airbase that was under construction at the time of the Odyssey attack on the main fleet. It's now fully-operational. Notes (OOC stuff only) * ( * ) = Other ships in the same class that are unavailable for whatever reason. *Why were all the ships deleted? Well...a problem occured while editing my .sqlite that purged all of the files. Of course, I neglected to back everything up.Dis Category:Flagged